Sea The People
by Raven-Mawley
Summary: Luffy and the gang meet two new people that are from Shanks past.Will they be the future for some of the crew members of the Straw Hats?Love Interests?Maybe,maybe not.As the two regain their memories they grow apart,one for good.The other evil.But one thing is for sure.They both wish to be seen as people.
1. Prologue: We Were Not Safe and Sound

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT RAVEN AND SUNNI!OWNERS OF ONE PIECE OWN SHANKS!

* * *

><p>So many…. So many dead bodies, blood covering all of the village, two little girls huddled in a corner of building. One a blonde haired green eyed and the other brunette with sapphire eyes, both filled with fear. A man steps toward them holding a hand toward the girls, with a kind smile while a straw hat shaded his eyes.<p>

"Everything will be fine," He began softly to not scare the children in the corner. The two girls stared at his hand before the brunette placed a shaky small hand into his large one with the blonde following the other girls lead.

"I'm Shanks, what are your names?" The man asked as he looked up to reveal red hair, three claw mark scars and black eyes.

"R-raven."The brunette girl stuttered quietly as she stood up slowly. "Sunni." said the blonde one while clinging onto the other girl for some comfort.

"Well Raven and Sunni, let's go somewhere better."Shanks suggested as smiles came to the girls faces.

So the three got out of the blood and dead body infested village and went to different village where a new sunrise greeted them despite the nights previous gloom.


	2. Chapter 1:Close to the Sea

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT RAVEN,SUNNI,KAIRU,AND PEOPLE OF THE SEA!OWNERS OF ONE PIECE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!

* * *

><p>The sea...Blue and large. Mysterious and entrancing. Lively and deep. So deep that one can be swallowed fully in to the watery depths. That was why there were so many that feared the beautiful landscape. And yet there were people who,despite their fear, went out on to the lovely waters. These were the people who sailed on boats that varied in size like the reasons they were on them. Whether it was adventure they sought,or even death. Though, there was one thing. One thing that everyone who had ever went out into the ocean could agree.<p>

'_The sea/ocean is a lady who can not be tamed. She is fiery with passion,entrancing with beauty,and one of the most dangerous things to be seen. For it takes only one glance to fall for her and only seconds to die by her hands. For when her waves bear down on you, there is no escape. No man is strong enough to fight her tides and win. The ones who tried were at the bottom of her,dead. Having sunken so far that their bodies could never be reached,like a punishment for even trying to fight her. The only way they were ever found was when she finally released them so they could wash a shore on a beach not far from where they had been taken._'

So why was a young girl with brown hair daringly leaning over the edge of the boat as her tiny hands kept her up so she could stare at the watery depth with large blue orbs. A blonde girl standing beside her,tugging on her friends white dress nervously her own emerald eyes looking around."Raven...Raven,you should get down,before Shanks sees you."The blonde says before a shadow loomed over her,making her tense."Sunni,we went over this,you look for Sha-...He's behind us,isn't he."Raven says before she was picked up by an older male with red hair and black eyes,but right eye had three claw marks over it."Now Raven,what have I told you about the sea?"Shanks asked putting her down next to her friend.

"That is was wonderful...And dangerous. That it...could...swallow me whole...In one second..."She answered,slowly her voice going from excited and happy to fearful and fragile. Sunni could only look to the brunette,she did try to warn her."...Well I was hoping you would have remembered that if you stared at it too long that you'll get seasick."Shanks said with a fake look of disappointment before it changed to the smile who usually wore when Raven tried to punch him.

"MEANIE!"

What happened next seemed to become the routine for the Red Hair Pirates. Their captain running from the smaller little girl as she threw punches hoping to hit him. And she keep running after him till they were both seemingly tired,but today this was different. Instead of Raven's fist not hitting anything,her hand had hit one of the walls of the captain's quarters,which lead to her having a splintered filled hand and a broken wall. At the disappearances of the wall and the crying from the little girl,Shanks had turned around."Are y-you ok-okay?"Sunni asked after running into the room with half of the crew with her. The brunette simply cried as she held her bleeding hand,then bolted out of the room. On her way out she had knocked the people in front of the door down,and had ran back on to the deck.

Her blonde friend following her along with Shanks,they both had an idea of what would happen. And there was the sound of a loud splash,confirming there fears,Raven had fallen into the ocean. Shanks wasting no time had went to jump over the edge,when he saw her head pop out of the water."Shanks!My hand feels better!And it stopped bleeding!"She yelled up to the red haired male as she stayed floating in the water. That was when she was pulled down by a large fish. It was nowhere near as large as the monsters in the sea,but big enough to cause worry for her safety. While Shanks and Sunni panicked at this new dilemma,Raven was having a staring contest with this fish. And right before Shanks jumped in the fish had jumped out of the water with the brunette hanging on to it and used its fins to push her back on the deck before falling back into the water. Though she didn't land on the deck,she landed on the red head captain as he went to jump, knocking him back.

"Again!"The brunette exclaimed happily while Sunni fainted from shock.

* * *

><p>People Of The Sea<p>

by: Kairu Shiro Rodriguez.

The race that supposedly helped create the Devil Fruit. How their unique abilities,appearances,and personalities vary as did the fruits they had made. It is not known at this moment if they are truly real or just a fiction. But it is said that one of the traits that all people of the sea had was that the sea water could heal them,then again depending on how the wound or illness was introduced to the water the reaction may vary.


End file.
